Moonlit Walk
by KaldarBrokenhorn
Summary: Kurt takes a walk to clear his head a week after the chaos Apocalypse wrought. Kurtty Oneshot.


**Kaldarbrokenhorn:** Ok a few things.

1. I dont own any of the X-men charecters

2. I know this may seem to be OOC but the changes here seem to be acceptable. Especially after Apocalypse.

3. I wrote this fairly late so it might not flow very well. I'm probably going to revise it tomorrow.

4. Finally I dont know if i will be updating my first story "Cleasing of Sin" for a little bit. I am, however going to try to post at least a one shot once a week. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Kurt walked across the lawn in the moon light. It had been a week since they had stopped Apocalypse and thing were still winding down; he figured it would be quite some time before things would go back to "normal". Everyone seemed to be affected by the battle on varying degrees. The younger students where still really shaken, while the X-men dealt with it in their own ways; Wolverine spent more time in the danger room. Scott would was his car every day and spent every ounce of free time with Jean, Jean would read more then usual and the time she spent with Scott was mostly silent, both just glad the other was still there. Rogue was…well… Rogue. Mrs. Monroe spent increasing time in her garden and room. Mr. McCoy hadn't been seen out of his lab in several days. Professor Xavier pretended not to notice the differences with everyone and tried to hide them himself, he was often caught staring off into the distance. But of the worst of all was Kitty. She just wasn't acting like herself, she would stay quiet all day long, not talking to anybody, and rarely spoke when spoken too. She was becoming more and more like her roommate, Rogue.

As for himself, he dealt with it all by taking long walks. He liked the peaceful quiet of the woods outside of town, and the mansions lawn at night, it just relaxed him a lot. But it wasn't just what had just happened that was depressing him. It was how Kitty was taking it. He missed her smile, and laugh, and just her over all joyful attitude. That bummed him more then Apocalypse, he needed to see her smile or else he might not be able too. He had never lost his affection for her but it seemed to get stronger after things didn't work out with Amanda. _I mean who was I kidding. No one would really want a mutant like me. _He had even tried to get Kitty to cheer up. For the last week he had cracked joke after joke, pulled prank after prank, and made her watch comedy movie after comedy movie to try to get her to smile, but his attempts only led to her breaking out into tears and running to her room during the middle of Forrest Gump. That was yesterday and he hadn't seen her since.

He let his mind wander as he continued walking the estates lawn admiring the night sky. The moon was full, the sky cloudless, and the stars twinkling bright, it was truly a gorgeous sight to see. _Only one thing could be better._ He thought, naming off the different constellations in his head as he saw them. _Orion. Taurus. Gemini. Aries…_As he neared the large oak by the mansion he noticed a shadowed figure leaning against it staring at the sky. He was about to teleport back to his room when he recognized the pony tail hanging from the back of her head, _Kitty_. He walked over to her quietly and came up behind her. He stood there for a minute admiring her beauty in the moonlight. _She really is beautiful_. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice him standing there until he spoke, "Beautiful night isn't it?"

She jumped and spun around, clearly startled by his "sudden appearance" as he walked up next to her, eyes on the sky. "H-how long... have you been there!?" she asked a little jittery.

"Not long" he responded eyes still in the air. _Lord that was adorable._ "What are you still doing up?" he asked innocently watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"I, uh…was just admiring the sky. It just seems so perfect." She said watching the sky again. "You?"

"I've been taking walk at night admiring the beauty this world has to offer." _And man is it beautiful_, he thought his eyes falling briefly on Kitty. "Really helps me to relax." He said with a cleansing sigh.

Silence fell over the two for awhile, neither wanting to spoil the night's trance that held them both in thrall.

Surprisingly for Kurt, Kitty was the one that broke the silence, "It's just so hard to believe, isn't it?" she asked expectantly.

"Hmmm?"

"It's just that, a week ago we were fighting for our lives, now we have time to just stare at the stars. I mean, do you realize how incredibly close we came to dying? Had we not been able to stop Apocalypse everyone in the world would have been turned into mutants, _and_ we would have been killed by the Professor or Storm." Tears started to slide down her face as she thought of the possible past.

Fighting the ache in his chest to embrace her and never let go, he reached up and set his hand on his shoulder. "But that didn't happen, we stopped him."_ For now anyway…_ "I know it's a lot to take in, but we saved the world."

"I know, I just…c-cant stand knowing how c-close I got to l-losing…you…" as she spoke she got progressively quieter until the last word was barely a whisper.

_ What!?! She did not just say that!_ "W-what?" he asked voice hoarse from shock and fear.

"I-I'm sorry Kurt…" she turned to leave, walking back towards the mansion.

_ Wait! No you cant go until I know what you said! _ He was practically screaming in his head. "Wait, Kitty!" he reached out and grabbed hold of her arm, thanking who ever responsible that she didn't phase through his grip.

She didn't turn around to face him, she just bowed her head and started to cry. He noticed her sobs immediately and took a chance, he pulled her into a big hug and let her cry on his shoulder. She almost immediately wrapped her arms around him and let go the last of her walls keeping her tears in. _What I wouldn't give to be here under different circumstances._

They stayed like that until Kitty stopped crying, but she still didn't let him go after she stopped. "Kurt…" she said in a small voice very unlike her own, "I'm sorry I'm being such a burden on you…" _She cant be serious._

Before she was able to say anything else he silenced her, "Shhhhh. It's okay, I really don't mind. You know you can come to me with anything. Right?" he asked pulling back far enough for him to look him in the face.

She smiled up at him shyly and pulled him back in, laying her head on his shoulder again. _God I've missed that smile. _A comfortable silence fell over them again as they took in what ever comfort they could get from the night. Kurt regretfully had to break the silence.

"Kitty?" she didn't respond verbally, but she lifted her head a little to show that she was listening. "Well, um… d-did you mean what you said…about losing me…?"

Kitty pulled completely away from him this time and backed up a step with her arms crossed protectively in front of her, a nervous look on her face again. "Y-yeah, I did."

_ Please mean what I think it does _"What did you mean by that."

Kitty kept her eyes on the ground and shifted nervously from foot to foot trying to pick out how she would say what she needed to. "Well…" she started, "I kinda have a crush on you," a slight blush started spreading on her face, " and by kinda I mean I really _really_ like you. And I didn't know just how much until I almost lost you."

"You _like _me? You like _me_?" no matter how he said it, he still couldn't believe it. Here he was with the woman of his dreams in front of him confessing her feelings for him, and he was left speechless.

"Well yeah, I mean what's not to like?" she added not sensing rejection from his words. "Your funny, smart, fun to hang around with, a little childish at times," she said with a smile on her face, "but I think it's kinda cute."

"But I thought you liked that rock head, Lance?"

"Well I did, but when it comes right down to it, I just liked you more. I thought I had lost my chance when Amanda came along…"

Not really knowing what to say he stepped forward until he was right in front of her. Again lifting her chin he moved down and kissed her. She kissed back instantly, almost expecting it. It was soft and light but long. When they pulled apart Kurt looked into Kitty's eyes. "You'll never lose me, I promise you that." Tears were falling down her face again. _At least she's smiling this time_. He put his arm around her and they turned to spend more time appreciating the night sky before they would need to be in bed.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?"

They turned at the gruff sound of their most feared teacher.

Logan stood, arms crossed and appealingly in a bad mood, glaring at the teens.

"Uh, we were just…" Kurt stammered stepping away from Kitty and waving his hands in front of him as to ward off the disgruntled trainer.

"What you were doing doesn't matter, elf. All that matters is that you are going to bed now. Aren't you?" He asked with slight menace in his tone.

Getting the not so subtle hint, Kurt started side stepping past Logan toward the mansion. "Uh… right… we were just leaving, right Kitty."

"Uh… yeah, we were." She said following his lead to get past Wolverine, then running to the front door of the building.

Logan smirked as they ran off and started heading back himself, when a woman with white hair landed next to him. "That was a nice touch Storm, clearing up the sky like that."

"Well I told you all they needed was a push." She said with a smile.

He smiled at that, "I still think its funny that two teachers are trying to get two of their students together."

"I don't see what's so funny, Xavier did the same thing." She said slipping her hand into his and intertwining their fingers.


End file.
